dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Wayne
Thomas Wayne was a respected surgeon of Gotham General Hospital and the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He was the father of Bruce Wayne, the husband of Martha Wayne, the adoptive grandfather of Dick Grayson, and the grandfather of Damian Wayne. Biography Pre-Flashpoint Thomas Wayne was a respected doctor and surgeon as well as the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He left the day to day running of his company to his business manager Lucius Fox. After walking through a dark ally after his wife Martha and son Bruce had been to the movies, they are confronted by Joe Chill who threatened them all with a gun. As Thomas was handing over his wallet, Joe reached for Martha's pearls breaking them in the process. While trying to protect her Thomas was shot and to silence Martha's screams Chill shot her as well and then ran off into the night. Seeing his parents murdered in front of him traumatized Bruce and imbued in him a strong sense of vengeance and justice to punish those who prey on the innocent. This inspired him to become the vigilante known as Batman. ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' Similar to the "original timeline" Thomas, Martha & Bruce are confronted by Joe Chill in a dark ally. However, instead of Thomas and Martha being murdered at the hands of Chill, Bruce was killed instead. This causes Thomas Wayne to turn to a life of crime-fighting after his son's death and become this universe's Batman, albeit a more brutal one who is willing to kill. Martha in turn goes insane holding her son's body and becomes the Joker. Batman doesn't care about crime outside Gotham City and has his successful casinos fund his seemingly fruitless fight on crime. Despite his cynical outlook, Batman reluctantly assist Barry Allen with a device to recreate the accident behind Barry's powers as the Flash. After the first attempt fails and the second attempt restores Barry's powers, Batman and Flash contact Cyborg for help in tracking down the government branch that hid the frail Kal-El. When Kal-El's freedom failed along with Flash's painful altered memories, the alternate Dark Knight tries to prevent the speedster's mental deterioration with his son's memory. As the World War between Aquaman and Wonder Woman reaches its breaking point, Cyborg's crude team heads to the final battle in Batman's plane. During the chaos, Batman and Grifter kill off Black Manta to which Batman dryly refers to Grifter as the "boy idiot" before the alternate Dark Knight gets injured by Ocean Master. In the middle of Professor Zoom's monologue to Flash, Batman shoots Eobard in the back of the head. Before Flash leaves to escape the alternate world, Thomas gives him a letter for his son. He then dies in the Barry's arms. After The Flash returns to his timeline he gives the letter to Bruce in the Batcave, which reduces him to tears. Post-Flashpoint After Barry restored the timeline, Thomas's history was returned to the original intention, with his son Bruce surviving the robbery attempt with Joe Chill and Thomas and his wife Martha were murdered in front of him. This led Bruce to become the vigilante Batman. ''Son of Batman'' Bruce later tells Damian that Thomas used to take him to ball games at the Gotham Colosseum. Sometimes, after the game, they would go to the amusement park on the grounds. ''Batman vs. Robin'' Bruce remembers one night, while being tucked into bed, Thomas recited the Court of Owls nursery rhyme. Bruce became afraid and asked if they were real. Thomas chuckled and reassured him a secret society of rich and powerful men who ruled the city from the shadows was just a story. Thomas declared even if they were real, he and Martha would always be there to protect him. Thomas and Martha were soon gunned down in front of their son by a petty criminal named Joe Chill in Crime Alley, putting Bruce on the path to becoming Batman. ''Batman: Bad Blood'' To be added ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' The Flashpoint counterpart of Batman was seen in a flashback by Zoom when he explains to the Suicide Squad of how he survived being shot in the head. Powers and Abilities *'Surgery' *'Business' *'Hand-a-hand combatant' (only in Flashpoint) Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' (Mentioned) *''Son of Batman'' *''Batman vs. Robin'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' (Flashback) References Category:Gotham City residents Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters